


Young Again

by liddie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bath Time, Big Brother Fíli, Comfort, De-Aged Kíli, Durin Family, Fluff, Gandalf is frustrated with dwarves, Gen, Kíli is a slippery little thing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli arrives back from a hunt with something shockingly different about him.  It's time for big brother Fíli to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head while I was writing an AU, so I decided see where it would go. This is set probably a few years before the quest, where everyone already knows Gandalf. I hadn't though about Dís while writing this, so she'll probably show up if I decide to continue.

* * *

 

“What do you mean I can’t see him? He’s my _brother_!” Fíli shouts, throwing his hands out and widening his stance as if to prepare for a fight. Balin sighs, shaking his head at the blond heir and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I meant what I said, Fíli. Your brother is being examined as we speak and once Óin figures out what is ailing him you will be one of the first to know. Now off with you!” Balin gives him a look but Fíli remains where he is.

“I won’t be going anywhere until I know my brother is okay.”

Balin lets out a frustrated huff as his brother walks up to the pair, raising his brows at the sight of his frazzled brother.

“What’s all this, then?” Dwalin asks, a hint of amusement lacing his tone. Balin shoots him a glare before Fíli turns pleading eyes to the warrior.

“Balin is keeping me from seeing Kíli! I just want to see him for myself to make sure—”

A cry interrupts the blond and all three sets of eyes turn to look at the door in confusion. Why in Middle Earth is a child’s cry coming from the sickroom Kíli is in?

“What was tha—”

Gandalf bursts from the room, throwing the door open wide and storming out as the door slams shut behind him. At the loud noise the child’s cry grows in volume and angry voices can be heard from within. The three dwarves outside the room jump back a bit, eyeing Gandalf in question as the wizard mutters to himself angrily.

“Of all the…stubbornness of…dwarves don't know…”

“Mister Gandalf?” Balin tries quietly, interrupting the wizard’s rant and gaining his attention. “What is going on in there?”

“Fools, the both of them! If Thorin would just listen to me he’d know that the boy is far too frightened—”

“Kíli?” Fíli asks suddenly, his eyes darting to the door as Dwalin places himself between it and the prince. When the blond makes a noise of protest Dwalin slips into the room and closes the door behind him, Fíli’s cry of frustration bouncing off the heavy door.

“Yes, Kíli,” Gandalf lets out in a sigh, pinching his nose and looking towards the ceiling. He takes a few tense moments to breathe before turning to the blond.

“There are no physical wounds, but he—”

Gandalf is cut short as the child’s cry escalates to a more panicked one. Dwalin comes scrambling out of the room, his shocked look doing nothing to ease Fíli’s worries.

The wizard sighs as he pushes the warrior aside and motions for Fíli to follow him, which the blond does eagerly. They step into the room and the first thing Fíli sees as he peeks around Gandalf is his uncle and Óin standing in the corner towering over something.

With an irritated huff Gandalf stomps over to the dwarves as Fíli stands stock-still, looking at the bed for a sign of his brother. His brow furrosd when he sees the bed empty, attention going back towards his uncle.

“Uncle?”

“I told you not to frighten him further! Step back, both of you!” Gandalf scolds and miraculously both dwarves listened to him. Fíli can finally see what is in the corner, his mouth dropping open at the sight of a small dwarfling huddled in the there with its face buried in shaking arms.

“There, there, little one, everything is going to be all right.” Gandalf says in a warm, grandfatherly tone. The little boy raises his head slightly, peeking out from dark hair with big brown eyes.

Fíli gasps at the sight, watery brown eyes looking beyond the wizard and focusing on him. More tears stream down the boy’s pudgy face, his lip wobbling as he lifts his arms towards the blond.

“Fee!” The boy all but wails and before he knows it Fíli is across the room with his arms full of the toddler. Kíli throws his arms around Fíli’s neck, clutching tightly to his hair and the material of the older dwarf's shirt. 

The blond dwarf's brotherly instincts kick in automatically as he pulls the little dwarf up into his arms and begins to shush him, rocking slightly and whispering comforts into tangled dark hair. The cries that has been escalating quickly turn to hushed whimpers,  Gandalf motioning both Óin and Thorin out of the room, much to Fíli’s relief.

Standing there with Kíli in his arms Fíli situates the small boy onto his hip and paces the room with him. Kíli lies his head on Fíli’s shoulder and buries his face into the golden hair, one small hand coming up to grab a braid reflexively. Fíli begins to hum the lullaby their mother used to sing them as children and soon Kíli is completely relaxed in his brother’s arms, eyes darting around the room to take everything in. 

Fíli notices the dwarfling has calmed down and looks over to Gandalf who was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He walks over to the wizard, moving to put Kíli down only to have the boy cling tighter.

“No, no down.” Kíli pleads, yanking on the braid in his hold and making Fíli grunt. He reaches up to enclose the tiny hand with his own, squeezing lightly and smiling when Kíli loosens his grip but doesn't let go.

“Okay then you little goblin,” Fíli murmurs softly, getting a smile from the boy as he moves to sit on the floor by the fireplace. Leaning back against the hearth and situating Kíli he leans back against his chest, the blond’s rests his hands in the boy’s lap. Kíli lets go of the braid, reaching out to play with Fíli’s larger hands. He inspects them thoroughly with small fingers, lining them up with his own and slotting his fingers with the older dwarf's.

“It seems there is one person young Kíli remembers.” Gandalf chuckles, lighting his pipe and gazing fondly at the brothers.

“Gandalf, what has happened?” Fíli asks softly, looking down to his brother who is now playing with the cuffs of his shirt. 

“I’m not positive but as you can see your brother is completely unharmed, save for his reverted form. The curious thing is that he doesn't seem to remember anyone but you.” Gandalf muses this thought, raising his brows at Kíli when the boy looks up at him. With a squeak Kíli ducks his head, turning slightly into Fíli’s embrace to bury his face in the soft shirt on his brother’s chest.

“He doesn't remember Uncle Thorin?’

“No he does not. And instead of listening to me that stubborn dwarf just went and pushed the boy harder, causing the waterworks you and I walked in on.” Gandalf huffs once more, puffing on his pipe and blowing out a smoke butterfly. 

The fluttering insect catches Kíli’s attention, the boy pulling his face from his brother to watch it with wide eyes. A smile lights his eyes and Fíli grins, resting his chin on the brunet hair in front of him. Gandalf blows a smoke ring next and Kíli claps as the butterfly flies through it. The wizard gets a shy smile and chuckles softly.

“Do you think he’ll return to normal?” Fíli wonders softly as Kíli sags against his chest, one hand reaching up to grab at the blond hair he can reach. Fíli rubs his back absently, knowing the motion has always calmed Kíli down in the past. The dwarfling lets out a happy sigh and leans into his brother fully with drooping eyes.

Before the wizard can answer the door cracks open and Thorin steps in, his face softening at the sight of his nephews. Kíli’s eyes follow the large dwarf warily as he walks across the room to take the chair next to Gandalf. When Thorin turns his attention to the boy Kíli ducks his head into Fíli’s chest with a whimper.

“It’s okay Kíli. You remember Uncle Thorin, don't you?” Fíli asks softly, though Kíli just shakes his head and rubs his running nose over Fíli’s tunic. The blond grimaces and both Thorin and Gandalf chuckle at the sight.

“I think I better head to the library,” Gandalf decides as he stands, winking at a peeking Kíli before swooping from the room and closing the door softly behind himself. The three Durins sit quietly for a while, Kíli’s sniffing occasionally breaking the silence. Fíli frowns down at the boy, noticing for the first time his brother’s clothes are damp.

“He came storming in from the hunt, having been caught in the rain,” Thorin says softly when he realizes what Fíli has discovered. “I left to fetch Óin and when we returned he was already in this state. I tried to get him to shed his wet clothing but Kíli has always been stubborn, no matter his age.”

Kíli makes a pleased noise which is quickly followed by a sneeze. Fíli’s eyebrows draw together as he untangles his brother’s hand from his hair, moving to his feet. Kíli latches onto his pant leg as if he is afraid the blond will disappear if he lets go. He looks up to Fíli with watery eyes and raises his chubby arms.

Fíli leans down and scoops the boy up before settling him on his hip with ease. He turns to their uncle and gives him a sharp nod.

“I’m going to run him a bath, get him into something warm.” Fíli relays, Thorin nodding as he stands as well. The large dwarf reaches his hand out to the boy, happy the small brunet didn’t flinch back like earlier. Kíli watches the large hand approach and smiles when it ruffles his hair affectionately.

“I’ll go wrangle something for you two to eat.” Thorin smiles, walking to the door and holding it open for the two. As Fíli heads down towards the bathing chambers Kíli sat up a little straighter and gives Thorin a small wave before ducking back into blond hair.

With a quiet chuckle Thorin shakes his head and heads towards the kitchens, a grin stretched across his face.

 

* * *

 

“Kíli! Don't you dare!” Fíli warns with a look, scrambling to catch the naked boy as he shoots out of the room and down the hall. The older prince had forgotten this habit of Kíli’s, only now remembering that he had used to be an accomplice in the act. 

He hurries out the door, sighing in relief when he sees Bofur headed his way with a giggling dwarfling draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“I think I might have something that belongs to ya, lad.” Bofur says with a smile, reaching up to hand the squirming boy to his relieved brother.

“Thank you, Bofur. I didn't realize he was so fast,” Fíli confesses with a grin while trying to keep his little brother still in his arms, a pout on Kíli’s face.

“Aye, I remember this phase all too well and back then there were two of ya!” Bofur laughs, causing the brunet to giggle from the safety of his brother’s arms. With a wave the older dwarf continues back down the hallway and after he turns the corner Fíli realizes he hadn’t said anything about Kíli’s condition.

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug Fíli heads back into the bathroom, locking the door this time before setting his brother on his own feet. He grabs a bottle of liquid soap, pouring a generous amount into the water to make bubbles. ‘ _Thorin or Gandalf must of informed the others_ ,’ Fíli thinks, reaching over to scoop Kíli up and settle him in the large tub. Kíli clings to his arm tightly at first, tears gathering in his eyes as he pleads with Fíli to let him out.

“NO! No water! Out Fee! Please out!”

Fíli frowns, not remembering Kíli having a fear of water before.

“It's okay, Kíli. You need to get your body temperature back up before you get sick.” Fíli tells him quietly, trying to ignore the fat tears rolling down his brother’s cheeks. “I’ve got you, I won’t let you go,” Fíli coos though Kíli continues to cry, burying his face in Fíli’s arm and refusing to sit in the water. Letting out a sigh Fíli picks Kíli up out of the water and sets him on his feet in front of himself.

“Stay put.” Fíli says seriously, Kíli nodding as he rubs at his eyes tiredly.

Pulling off his shirt and shucking his pants the blond picks Kíli back up, a small head resting on the hard chest of his brother. Fíli steps back into the bath, slowing lowering the both of them to sit in the tub. There is more than enough room and Kíli only stays silent for a few minutes before he begins reaching for the bubbles.

He lets out a giggle and stands up, keeping one hand on his brother’s arm as he reaches for a large cluster of bubbles. With a smile he lifted them into the air, throwing them up so they rained down on the both of them.

“Look Fee!”

Fíli lets out a laugh, reaching over to grab the soap and a washing cloth. He watches Kíli play in the water, babbling nonsense to himself as he makes up a game of some sort. With the lathered cloth in one hand Fíli reaches out to reel the boy in, running the cloth up and down his arms. Kíli giggles and lifts his arms up above his head,  bursting into peals of laughter when Fíli blows a raspberry on his stomach.

After a few momets Fíli helps his brother sit, tilting his head back cupping water in his hands to pout it over the brunet’s head. Fíli reaches for the bottle on the edge of the tub and pours some of the contents into his hand. He rubs it into Kíli’s scalp gently, the boy letting out a content noise as he leans against Fíli’s leg. Once it's nice and soapy he urges Kíli to lay back, the blond using his legs to help him keep afloat as he rinses the dark hair. Once he's finished he lets Kíli play in the water for a while more, relaxing at the feel of the warm water on his aching muscles.

He closes his eyes and leanes his head back, relaxing against the side of the tub while keeping Kíli between his feet to make sure he doesn't fall. A bit later he opens his eyes, noticing the water is chilling as he stands to step out. Grabbing a towel the blond heir dries himself off, wrapping it around his waist as he gathers another up for Kíli. The boy stands when he approaches, smiling sleepily when Fíli wraps him up in the warm towel and carries him out of the washroom and into the blond’s bedroom.

Fíli sits the bundle on the bed, rummaging through his dresser and pulling on a pair of sleeping pants. He grabs an extra shirt and walks to the bed, finding Kíli already half asleep.

“None of that, sleepyhead,” he teases, pulling Kíli to stand on the bed as he dries the boy off thoroughly before pulling the shirt over his head. It covers the brunet down to his feet and both dwarves grin at the sight.

“Mmm tired,” Kíli yawns, reaching up to rub at his eyes with the back of his hand as he leans into Fíli’s chest. 

“I know, Kee, but you have to eat something first.” Fíli tells him softly, sitting against the headboard of the bed and pulling Kíli into his lap. Kíli turns to face him and the blond smiles when the boy begins to analyze him.

Reaching a hand up Kíli traces the braids in his brother’s hair, fingers twisting at the beads on the ends as he studies him. He soon moves on, tracing the blond's eyebrows that become furrowed, causing the boy to giggle softly. When he gets to the moustache Kíli reaches both hands up to tug the braids, Fíli leaning forward to rest his head against Kíli’s before kissing his small nose.

Kíli laughs, leaning up to kiss Fíli’s cheek before laying his head on the broad chest. A knock at the door startles the boy, causing Fíli to smile as he wraps his arms around Kíli’s back and turns to see Thorin enter the room with a tray.

“Still awake I hope?” Thorin murmurs softly, both nephews nodding as their king approaches. Kíli yawns while Fíli picks a few pieces of cheese and bread from the tray, tearing them to smaller pieces before handing them to his brother.

“Here you go, Kíli. After this we can go to bed, okay?”

Kíli nods, taking the food and eating it slowly as Thorin and Fíli talk about what the hunt brought back and if Gandalf has found anything in the library. Kíli eats the bread and cheese, even managing a few bites of the stew before pushing it away and snuggling up to his brother.

“There’s a meeting tonight, I had hoped you would attend,” Thorin mentions with a look, his eyes widening when Kíli’s head shoots up with tears brimming in his eyes.

“Fee? Fee go byebye?” Kíli sniffles and Fíli reaches down to pull the boy to his chest while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kíli. Please don’t cry.” Fíli comforts him easily, sending his uncle an apologetic look over the brunet’s head.  Thorin dismisses the look with a wave, his eyes softening as he at Kíli fondly.

“I’d forgotten how small he was,” the dwarf king murmurs while running a hand down Kíli’s damp hair, the gesture sending Kíli into a doze against his brother.

“It’s hard to imagine, with how tall he is usually,” Fíli agrees, sending his uncle a thankful look as he gathers the dishes and piles them onto the plate. Thorin blows out most of the candles but leaves a few small ones on the bedside table as a sort of night-light. Fíli thanks him once more, wishing him a goodnight as Thorin backs out the door and closes it softly. After a few seconds Fíli slides down into the bed, holding the small dwarfling to his chest protectively.

Kíli lets out a whimper so Fíli begins to rub his back as he hums the lullaby from long ago.

“I’ve got you, Kíli, everything’s going to be okay.” Fíli whispers, closing his eyes and hoping that when the morning comes they’ll have an idea about what’s happened to his little brother.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues!

* * *

 

Fíli wakes to noises in the hallway, his body tensing before he realizes it’s his uncle’s voice that’s softly barking commands.  The blond lifts his arms in a stretch, freezing as his movements stir a weight on his chest.  Glancing down he sees a small brunet head pillowed on his stomach, Kíli’s little arm thrown over his hips as he sleeps half on top of his brother.

Fíli’s face breaks out into a grin as he leans up onto his elbows to get a better look at the boy.  Kíli’s hair is spread out all over, his small thumb tucked into his mouth as he sleeps peacefully.  The blond brings his hand up and pushes Kíli’s hair back and out of his face, the small boy’s nose scrunching up as he starts to wake.

“Wake up little goblin,” Fíli whispers as he pets the brunet’s hair back, Kíli’s arm retracting from around his brother’s hips and digging into his stomach as he rests it there to rub at his eyes.  Fíli huffs at the sharp elbow in his gut, Kíli’s wide eyes shooting up to Fíli’s before he panics and tries to scramble away.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. It’s me, Kee,” Fíli soothes, sitting up and reaching over to pull the brunet into his lap.  Kíli stays tense for a few moments but when Fíli leans down to press a kiss to his head, the boy reaches up and grabs onto of the blond’s braids in a loose grip. 

“Fee?”  Kíli whispers as he shifts, tugging the braid to make Fíli lean back down.  When Fíli complies, the tiny brunet looks his brother in the eyes and a brilliant smile breaks out across his face.  “Fíli!”

“Good morning, Kíli!” Fíli laughs, flopping onto his back and pulling Kíli up onto his chest, keeping him there with his arms.  Kíli giggles as he tries to wriggle free, Fíli closing his eyes and feigning sleep.

“Fee!  Wake up!” Kíli laughs, wiggling his arms free and reaching up to grab the blond’s mustache braids.  Fíli opens his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick at Kíli’s hands and sending the boy into a fit of squeals and giggles.

At that moment the door opens, their uncle Thorin stepping in and stopping at the sight of his youngest nephew atop the older, the blond’s tongue halfway out of his mouth as the brunet pulls at his braids.

“What are you two doing?” Thorin asks with amusement, Kíli wiggling free from Fíli and crawling over to the end of the bed towards Thorin, who approaches them with a small grin.  Lifting his arms up to the older dwarf Kíli silently demands to be picked up, much to the surprise of both Thorin and Fíli.

“Good morning, Kíli,” Thorin says softly as he lifts the boy into his arms, Fíli rolling over and standing from the bed.  Kíli sits up in his uncle’s arms and takes him in, his small hands running over the short beard and braids framing his face.  As Kíli pats his beard Thorin kisses his small palms, causing Kíli to giggle and begin squirming.

 Fíli watches them with amusement before heading over to the pair and nodding to his uncle.  “Morning Uncle! Is there still breakfast out?”  Fíli smiles as Kíli perks up at the mention of food, his sudden wiggling giving Thorin a difficult time.

“Yes, I think Bombur was putting out fresh muffins when I left to wake you two.”

“Kee, do you need to go potty?” Fíli asks knowingly, the small brunet nodding as he turns to reach out to his brother.  Thorin’s eyes widen as he surrenders the boy to the blond and steps back as they head towards the hallway.

“We’ll be right down, Uncle!”  Fíli yells over his shoulder, heading quickly to the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.

Thorin smiles as he shakes his head, heading back down the hallway to try and find Gandalf.

 

* * *

 

Fíli and Kíli enter the dining hall a few minutes later, the brunet still dressed in Fíli’s large shirt after Fíli failed to find him proper clothes.  His brother didn't seem to mind, grabbing the bottom hem in a tight grip when Fíli carried him down the hall.  There are only a few dwarrows present, brothers Bofur and Bombur among them.  Kíli buries his face in Fíli’s neck, using the blond hair as a curtain to hide from the others.

“Well what do we have here?” Bofur says happily, pulling out a chair next to him for Fíli to put his brother down.  Kíli’s little legs kick wildly when Fíli tries to put him in the chair, knocking against the table and almost sending Bofur’s mug of juice crashing to the floor. 

Gathering the boy back up into his arms Fíli settles him on his hip and bounces him a few times.  “C’mon Kíli, don't you want to eat?”

Bombur spews his half eaten muffin across the table at Fíli’s words, his eyes wide in disbelief.  Bofur starts laughing wildly, banging his hand on the table as he tries to pull himself together though failing miserably.  Kíli peeks out from Fíli’s shoulder and looks to the giant redhead, giggling at the look on his face.

“That’s Kíli?” The large dwarf chokes out in disbelief, Bofur reaching over to smack his brother on the back. Fíli nods as he takes in the half eaten food covering half the table, moving to sit in the chair Kíli had refused.  Situating the boy onto his lap, Fíli grins when he notices just the top of Kíli’s head is visible over the table.

Fíli sets to fixing them a plate, carefully avoiding the parts of muffin that belong to Bombur as he picks out Kíli’s favorite foods.  When he looks down at the brunet, his eyes widen in surprise when he sees a blueberry muffin already in the boy’s hands.  He glances at Bofur, who turns away quickly and begins to whistle a cheery tune.

“Do you think we should send word to Mother?” Fíli asks Thorin, who has entered the room and taken a seat at the head of the table. 

“Not yet, it’s best not to worry her,” the dwarf king shakes his head as he piles a few fried sausages onto his plate, catching the attention of the tiny brunet.

Kíli tugs on Fíli’s sleeve, pointing towards Thorin’s plate and giving his brother eager eyes as he abandons his muffin.  Thorin laughs with Bofur at the boy’s hopeful look, Fíli grabbing a sausage from his plate and going to pass it to the boy.

“That won’t do, lad.  You’ve got to cut it up for him.” Bofur says lightly, pulling out a knife and making quick work of one of his own meats holding a piece out to the small brunet.  Kíli stands up between his brother’s legs and reaches out to take the food from Bofur, shoveling it into his mouth with a happy grin.  His eyes widen at the taste and he all but scrambles over Fíli’s chair to get closer to Bofur.  

The toymaker laughs again, setting the fork down and reaching out to pull Kíli onto his lap.  Kíli giggles as he reaches up to pet Bofur’s hat, the older brunet reaching for another piece of sausage and handing it to the boy.

While Bofur keeps his brother busy, Fíli looks to his uncle in question but Thorin just shakes his head.  “I haven’t seen Gandalf since he disappeared last night,” Thorin says softly, watching Kíli clap his small hands happily when Bofur places his hat on the younger’s head.  Kíli continues to eat from Bofur’s plate, his eyes catching the pile of potatoes on Thorin’s plate.

Squirming down with Bofur’s help, Kíli puts the hat into Bofur’s lap before disappearing under the table.  Fíli shoots his uncle a knowing look and soon enough, Thorin is pushing his chair back slightly and helping his youngest nephew up onto his lap.

“Can I help you, little imp?” Thorin asks the boy with a smile, Kíli leaning against his chest and pointing to the potatoes.  He grabs a few and holds them down to Kíli, the boy picking them up one by one from his hand and eating them happily.

Balin and Dwalin enter the room a few seconds later, the latter giving his brother a stern look that Dwalin ignores as he goes to take the empty seat by Thorin.  Kíli watches them with wary eyes, Balin giving him a smile as he takes the chair next to Fíli.

“Still young I see,” the white haired dwarf says, piling food onto his plate and asking Fíli how the boy slept.  Kíli zones out as his brother talks to Balin, leaning sleepily against his uncle with a large yawn.  “Juice please,” he says in a small voice, Thorin looking down with a smile and reaching for a mug of the orange liquid.

He helps Kíli hold onto the large mug, tipping it back just slightly so the boy can drink without spilling.  Bofur claps at the lack of spills when Thorin places the mug back on the table, Kíli smiling at the impressed toymaker.  He finishes his potatoes and glances around the table, his eyes landing on Dwalin with childish curiosity.

“I’m going to go check on Gandalf,” Fíli tells Balin quietly, the elder nodding his head as Fíli tries to sneak from the table.  Kíli catches the movements as Fíli heads to the doorway, ripping his attention from Dwalin’s fur covered shoulders to his brother leaving the room.

“Fee!” He cries, trying unsuccessfully to scramble away from Thorin.  The large dwarf holds the boy on his lap easily, nodding to dismiss Fíli’s unsure look as he heads out into the hallway.

“FEE!” Kíli shouts, tears filling his eyes as he doubles his attempt at escaping.  Thorin grunts at as a well-placed elbow catches him in the stomach, pinning the boy’s arms to his sides and bouncing his legs up and down to try and distract him.

Kíli turns his teary face up to his uncle, wiggling his arms out of the hold and reaching up to grab Thorin’s tunic.  The dwarf ignores the others’ stares and gathers Kíli up into his arms, rubbing the crying child’s back and shushing him quietly.

“I bet you thought you’d never have to do this again,” Dwalin comments slyly, Thorin shooting him a glare that sends the bald man into a bout of laughter.  Bofur snorts into his mug and Balin just smiles at the sight.

“I still can’t believe that’s Kíli,” Bombur comments loudly around his mouthful of potatoes, Bofur and Balin rolling their eyes at him. 

Thorin looks down at his nephew, Kíli’s cries quieting though he’s now hiccupping wetly against Thorin’s shoulder.  He fists his uncle’s tunic and buries his face into the soft fabric.

“Is Fee mad?  Am I in trouble?” Kíli asks quietly, Thorin straining to hear the boy’s whispered words.  He remembers back to when the boys were young, how they were always with one another, never separated unless one or both were in trouble.  Sighing, Thorin tries to think of a way to explain things to the child.

“You’re not in trouble, Kíli.  Your brother had to go check something for me but he’ll be back soon.” Thorin explains quietly, the conversation at the table in full swing about whether or not Kíli should go out in public in his current state.  Thorin glares at the others, effectively cutting that topic off as he stands with Kíli in his arms.

Kíli clings to his uncle with an unhappy noise, the large brunet heading out of the room and down the hall after exchanging nods with Balin.  He takes Kíli into his own room, the boy looking around with wide eyes as he slips his thumb into his mouth.

“Let’s see if I have anything proper for you to wear,” Thorin says as he sets the brunet onto the bed and rifles through a small chest under his bed.  Kíli watches him silently, still glancing around the room at all the weapons lining the walls.

“Here we go, this should do.” Thorin says with a triumphant smile, gathering up a pair of worn clothes about Kíli’s side and throwing them onto the bed.  The large brunet moves to stand in front of Kíli, leaning down to work Fíli’s tunic up and over the boy’s head.  When he goes to toss the shirt aside Kíli grabs onto it, worrying it between his small hands as tears gather in his eyes again.

“Okay fair enough, you can keep that,” Thorin concedes, helping the boy stand and step into the small pants.  Kíli releases the tunic for a moment so his uncle can pull the soft blue fabric over his head, threading his arms into the sleeves and reaching down for Fíli’s tunic again.  “Now you look like a proper dwarrow again,” Thorin muses as Kíli leans into his chest.

The boy plucks at the tunic he’s wearing, running his small hands over the worn fabric.  “Soft,” he mumbles against Thorin’s chest, the older brunet chuckling as he lifts the boy up into his arms.

“Those clothes were your Uncle Frerin’s when he was younger,” Thorin said with a sad smile, Kíli’s face scrunching up as he tried to place the unfamiliar name.  Settling the boy onto his hip, Thorin moves out the door and down the hall.  “Are you still tired, Kíli?”

“M’not tired, want Fee.” Kíli yawns, bringing Fíli’s tunic up and snuggling into it while he rests his head on his uncle’s shoulder as they head back down towards the dining hall.

“I’m sure your brother will be scouring the halls for you soon enough,” Thorin tells the sleepy child, changing his direction once again as Kíli drifts off to sleep against his shoulder.  He grins with a victorious smile before it falls upon seeing Balin coming towards him from the direction of the library.

“We’ve found something, if you could join us in the library.” Balin says, giving the sleeping Kíli a fond look.  The dwarf king gives a nod, looking around for someone who could take Kíli.  The boy begins to stir against him, lifting his head and sniffing back a few tears.

“Want Fee.”

“I’m right here, Kee.” Fíli says quietly as he appears from behind his uncle and Balin, taking Kíli easily from Thorin and quieting him within seconds.  Kíli’s little hand reaches up to grab one of Fíli’s braids, settling against his chest contently and closing his eyes.  Fíli gives his little brother’s clothes and the grip on the tunic he wore to bed a questioning look, Thorin dismissing him with a shake of his head.

“I’ll explain later.” Thorin says as he heads off with Balin, Fíli hefting his brother up higher in his arms and petting his unruly hair down.

“Let’s go see about finding somewhere to lay you down,” Fíli murmurs to his brother as they set off down the long hallway.

 

* * *

 

“...and I must depart at once, if I am to find him in a reasonable amount of time,” Gandalf explains distractedly, placing a few books into his bag and turning to the dwarrows.

“Are you sure that this wizard Radagast can help Kíli?” Thorin asks quietly, his eyes narrowing when Gandalf shakes his head.

“Of course I’m not certain, but this kind of thing is his area of expertise.” The grey wizard stresses, pulling out his pipe and frowning at its emptiness.  Thorin watches him with a frown but Balin nods to the wizard.

“So Kíli will continue to be a child until you can find this Radagast the Brown and ask him about the symptoms?” Balin asked quietly, scribbling something down on a scrap of parchment. 

“That is exactly right, Master Dwarf.  Though I daresay he’ll be any more manageable at this age than he is normally,” Gandalf chuckles, knowing Kíli’s pranks and mischief to be on par with that of Lord Elrond’s twin sons.  Shaking his head Gandalf leads them out into the hallway and towards the kitchens.

“Where is the little tyke?  Surely he isn’t still in bed?”

“He’s with Fíli.  Every time his brother tries to leave the room without him Kíli has a fit,” Balin chuckles, remembering all too well how both Durin boys were back when they were both young.   

“I blame Dís. There had to be a better punishment than separation. You would of thought those two were dying when she put them in different rooms,” Thorin muses as they head to ready Gandalf with supplies.

“Well, he’s probably the safest with young Fíli.  That boy would fight through fire and death to keep his brother out of harm,” Gandalf points out, both Balin and Thorin nodding their agreement. 

“I’ve sent out word to Radagast, so hopefully we can get all this sorted out promptly,” Gandalf assures the dwarrows loftily, pushing the door and entering the large kitchens.

* * *

 

 

 “Fíli?” Kíli’s small voice asks sleepily as he rolls over in the unfamiliar bed.  The brunet sits up sleepily with a wince and rubs his eyes, looking around the room for his older brother.  Kíli brings a hand up to clutch at his chest, a whimper bubbling up from his throat.  He notices a pile of arrows on the floor, some broken and others missing their feathers.

Clothes are littering every surface and Kíli wrinkles his nose at the mess.  He peels the dark green blankets back and looks around once more, his eyes watering when he can’t spot anyone.  Rubbing his arm across his eyes he tries to rid himself of the tears, rolling onto his stomach and carefully lowering himself off the bed feet first. 

He lets go and drops down, letting out a cry as his legs buckle and he falls onto his bottom.  Sniffing against the tears he crawls to his feet, slowly making his way towards the cracked door.  Pulling it open with a huff, Kíli looks out into the empty hallway and frowns.

“Fee?” He whispers to empty air, trying to ignore the ache in his chest.  He hurts and he wants his big brother to make it go away.  “Fee!” He whispers louder, tears tracking down his cheeks as he stumbles down the hallway.

He turns the corner and runs into something hard, falling back onto his bottom with a small shout.  A large dwarf stands above him, looking down at him with a frown.  Glancing up at the unfamiliar face Kíli flinches back, scrambling on his hands and knees to the corner and sobbing loudly.  When the larger dwarf tries to take a step towards the boy, Kíli lets out an earsplitting scream.

“FÍLIIIIIIIIIIII!”

A few seconds later the pounding of running feet can be heard down the hallway, the dwarf stepping back away from Kíli with his hands up.  Fíli rounds the corner with wide eyes, shifting his gaze from the dwarf to his crying brother.  Bofur and Dwalin come running from behind Fíli, there eyes taking in the scene and relaxing slightly.

Kíli is still shouting hysterically, his eyes closed and hands covering his ears as he screams his brother’s name.  Fíli is upon him in an instant, Kíli fighting him for a few seconds before he realizes who is talking to him.

“Nori, what happened?” Bofur asks the dwarf, Nori shrugging his shoulders with a confused expression.

“I just bumped into him and he started to panic,” the dwarf explained, looking around Fíli to try and see the small brunet better.  “That’s really Kíli, isn’t it?”

Fíli turns to shoot the thief a glare, trying his best to soothe his younger brother who is now just crying heavily.  “It is and I would appreciate it if you guys could leave so I can calm him down,” Fíli snaps, his angry glare softening when he realizes how unfair that sounds.  “Sorry, I just need to get him calmed or his breathing will become complicated.”

“Don't worry about it, lad,” Bofur says, reaching out to grab Nori’s arm and drag him away.  Nori lets out a few choice words but heads down the hallway with Bofur, Dwalin giving Fíli a nod before following them.

Fíli turned his attention back to his brother, pulling gently at his arms and lowering them from his ears.  Kíli is babbling nonsense amid his tears and Fíli can’t make heads or tails of anything the brunet is saying.  Scooping the child up the blond heads toward his bedroom, shutting the door with his foot and pacing back and forth.

“Shhh Kíli, you’re fine,” Fíli whispers to the crying boy, who burrows deeper into his brother’s hold and starts to hiccup through his tears.  His breathing comes out in shaky gasps and Fíli goes to sit on the bed, lying back slowly and bringing Kíli’s head to rest on his chest over his heart.

“Feel me breathe, Kee.  In and out, you can do it.” Fíli encourages, resting his hand lightly on Kíli’s back and taking deep breaths for the boy to match.  Kíli has a rough start trying to match the movements, but after a few minutes he’s breathing normally and his tears are falling silently.

“Fee,” the boy croaks, his little hands fisting in Fíli’s soft shirt as he rubs his runny nose along the fabric.  Fíli can’t bring himself to care as he rubs his brother’s back in a silent apology.

“Sorry I left you alone, Kee.  I went to change clothes quick I didn't mean to leave you alone that long,” Fíli says quietly, though Kíli doesn’t say anything back.  Instead of speaking the brunet rubs his cheek across Fíli’s chest and lets out a soft sigh.  “Nori didn't mean to frighten you either.  I’ll take you to meet everyone tomorrow so you won’t be scared.”

Kíli whimpers against his brother, his heavy eyes sagging as his breathing eventually evens out in sleep.  Fíli hears the door crack open and Thorin pokes his head, slipping into the room quietly.

“I heard what happened, is he okay?”

“He doesn't recognize anyone, Uncle.  And almost everyone new gives him a fright.” Fíli says softly, reaching his hand up to card through Kíli’s hair softly.  The boy continues to sleep, his little fists still clenched around Fíli’s shirt.

“He’ll remember with time,” Thorin says confidently, though Fíli gives him a doubtful look.  “Gandalf has left to take council with another wizard and I’m sure they’ll come up with something to get your brother back to normal.”

“How long do you think he’ll be like this though?  Don't get me wrong Uncle, I love Kíli no matter what, but what if he’s stuck like this?”

“Then we keep moving on and Kíli will grow up all over again.  It’s not like you haven’t been a big brother before.” Thorin chuckles at Fíli’s small smile, gazing down at the boy fondly.  Resting his hand on Kíli’s head for a few moments, Thorin stands and heads for the door.

“Now that I know what you’ll be doing for the rest of the afternoon, I’m off to spar with Dwalin.”

“Uncle, that’s not fair!  I’m not even tired!” Fíli whispers, lifting his head slightly to watch his uncle step out into the hallway.

“Shall I summon Balin or Dori to watch Kíli while you spar?” Thorin asked with a raised brow, Fíli letting his head fall back with a shake of his head.

“No that's okay, I think right now I’m exactly where I need to be.”

“Aye, that you are.” Thorin said softly as he closes the door behind him and heads off to find Dwalin.

Fíli lets out a sigh, his hand coming back up to rub Kíli’s back and getting a pleased noise from the boy.  Snuggling closer to his brother, Kíli lets out a sigh of Fíli’s name and brings his thumb up and into his mouth.

Fíli shifts his head into a more comfortable position as he lets his mind wander.  If Kíli has to grow up again, he’ll be there every step of the way to make sure his little brother ends up becoming the same dwarf he was before all this happened.  And with any luck, maybe he’ll be able to knock a bit more sense into his headstrong little brother.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ ★Thank you naity_sama~I promise to practice my grammar!★ ☆
> 
> Thank you everyone who reads this, little Kíli is so much fun to write!

* * *

 

“Get back here you little goblin!” Dwalin’s voice booms down the stone hallway, bouncing off the walls and carrying through the corridors. A childish giggle follows the shout, a tiny dwarfling barreling around the corner as he tries to escape the large warrior.

“FÍLI!” Kíli screeches as he runs, Dwalin appearing from around the corner hot on his trail. Kíli spares a glance behind him and yelps, his feet tripping over each other when he tries to hurry faster. With a shriek, he topples forward, throwing his arms out in front of himself to try and break his fall.

Dwalin’s eyes widen as he watches the boy go down, Kíli letting out a shriek as the side of his face smashes into the smooth stone of the floor. Tears instantly well up in big brown eyes, and before he can make a sound Dwalin is there upon him. Scooping the child up into his arms, the tattooed dwarf turns the boy to face him and notices the blood dripping from Kíli’s nose. Dwalin curses loudly, Kíli’s tears spilling over as he begins to wail.

“Shhh, you’re okay,” Dwalin says awkwardly, shifting the boy into one arm and bringing his free hand up to wipe at the blood running down from Kíli’s nose. When he catches sight of the blood Kíli’s breathing hitches, a new wave of tears flowing freely down his face. Dwalin ducks through a large set of doors, patting Kíli on the back and urging the boy to rest against his shoulder. Kíli lies his head down, his little hands gripping the dark fabric of Dwalin’s tunic as he sobs.

Ignoring the blood staining his tunic, Dwalin tries to rock Kíli against his shoulder, reaching down to rip a strip of fabric from his tunic to hold up against Kíli’s nose. Rubbing the crying dwarfling’s back and making shushing noises, Dwalin wipes up the blood from the boy’s face and holds the fabric to stop the flow.

“There you go, laddie, you’re okay. You’ll have a fierce wound to show your brother and uncle, hmm?” Dwalin tries, Kíli shivering against him though his wails have quieted a bit at the words. Congratulating himself at the small victory, Dwalin paces around the room that he notices is the library.

“Is everything okay?” A small voice comes from behind, the warrior wheeling around and locking eyes with Ori’s warm brown ones.

“He fell,” Dwalin explains gruffly, Ori setting his books down and hurrying towards the two of them. He coos at Kíli, removing the bloodstained cloth to check the boy’s nose and bruise on his cheek. Pulling a clean handkerchief from his pocket, Ori dabs at Kíli’s eyes first and cleans the tears away. He wipes up a spare bit of blood while Kíli watches him with watery eyes, and when the smaller dwarf pulls back, Kíli squirms in Dwalin’s hold and reaches for the younger.

Ori’s eyes widen when Kíli reaches for him, his eyes darting up to Dwalin in question as Kíli continues to wiggle restlessly. Reaching his arms out hesitantly, Ori carefully gathers up the boy Dwalin passes him. Kíli snuggles into his chest, sniffing as his little hands begin petting the soft knitted fabric of the scribe’s clothes.

“I’m going to find Fíli,” Dwalin says quietly, drawing Ori’s attention away from the dwarfling and up towards him. The younger nods with a warm smile, placing a hand on Kíli’s back and whisking him deeper into the library.

Ori carries the boy to a large chair by the fire, settling down and shifting the brunet comfortably onto his lap. Kíli leans back from his place on Ori’s chest, his thumb making its way up into his mouth as he watches the scribe with curious eyes.

“Hello, Kíli,” Ori smiles kindly, Kíli ducking his head and leaning into Ori’s soft clothes. The scribe giggles at the action, his hand coming up to trace the bruise on Kíli’s face with nimble fingers. Kíli flinches back at the soft touch, whimpering around his thumb as Ori makes soothing noises.

When Kíli’s eyes start to well with tears, Ori looks around frantically before spotting a large book of tales on the table next to the chair. “Do you want to hear a story?” Ori asks the brunet quietly, Kíli sniffing loudly and nodding against his chest as he holds back his tears. Ori reaches for the book, pulling it into his lap and shifting Kíli to crack it open.

_“A long time ago, in a land much like our own…”_

 

* * *

 

The sounds of steel clashing greeted Dwalin’s ears as he entered the training grounds, his eyes focusing on the shirtless figures of Thorin and Fíli, who are covered in sweat and a few shallow gashes. He makes his way towards them, Thorin taking Fíli by surprise and swinging his sword low, the blond heir shifting back at the last minute to avoid the blow.

Ignoring standard protocol, Dwalin charges forward into the training circle, both Durins dropping their weapon arms and giving the warrior a confused frown. Fíli seems to realize just what would bring the bald dwarf to interrupt them, his twin blades clattering to the ground loudly as he quickly crosses the few feet separating them.

“Is Kíli okay?” Fíli pants, reaching an arm up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. His muscles are tense and Dwalin knows he won’t be able to hide anything from the young blond.

“He took a tumble while running, busted his face up a bit,” Dwalin tries to explain, Fíli’s eyes widening at the words as he stumbles towards the door. Dwalin reaches a hand out to stop him, Fíli’s blue eyes flashing dangerously as the warrior keeps him from his brother.

“He’s fine, Fíli. Ori has him in the library.” Dwalin tells the blond, Fíli’s shoulders relaxing slightly as Dwalin loosens his hold.

“He hasn’t met Ori yet,” Fíli says in a worried voice, Dwalin’s gruff laugh causing the younger to furrow his brows.

“He latched onto the boy right fine, couldn't get out of my hold fast enough,” Dwalin confides, Fíli’s relieved eyes shifting from the warrior to his uncle.

“Go wash up first, it won’t do you any favors to turn up a bloody mess,” Thorin dismisses with a wave of his hand, Fíli nodding and dashing out the door to his bedroom. Both dwarrow watch him go, Dwalin’s grin falling at the look the king is giving him.

“You couldn't manage watching a dwarfling for an hour without getting him hurt?”

“He was running down the halls! I hadn’t quite caught him yet,” Dwalin tries to explain, Thorin replacing the long sword on the wall as he shakes his head. “He’s a sneaky one, that boy.” 

“You aren’t telling me anything I don't already know, or did you forget I was present when he grew up once before? And there were _two_ of them back then!” Thorin laughs, Dwalin following behind with a chuckle as they headed down the hall to the bathing chambers.

 

* * *

 

After a quick bath, Fíli crashes through the library doors half dressed with his hair still dripping down his bare chest. Calling out Kíli’s name in the quietest voice he can manage, he searches around for any sign of Ori or his brother. Halting completely, he tries to listen for any noise that might clue him in on where they are.

He walks through the shelves, his ears straining to hear anything in the dusty room. A short squeal has him spinning around, ducking around a corner as Kíli’s small form darts out from behind a large shelf of thick books.

“Fee!”

Slamming into his brother’s legs, Kíli’s hands reach out to grab the blond’s trousers, effectively stopping his fall backwards. Fíli’s hands shoot down to steady the brunet, Kíli lifting his head with a grin aimed at his older brother.

Fíli’s returning smile falters at the bruise on Kíli’s cheek, the blond kneeling down and taking Kíli’s rosy cheeks into his hands, turning the boy’s head gently from side to side to inspect the damage. “Are you okay, Kíli?”

With a nod, Kíli shakes his head free from his brother’s hold and leans forward into Fíli’s chest. The blond pulls Kíli into a hug, scooping him up and settling him on his hip just as Ori rounds the corner.

“Kíli, where are y—oh! Hello, Fíli,” Ori says with wide eyes, Kíli giggling at the scribe and waving to him from Fíli’s chest. The redhead waves back to Kíli, chuckling at the embarrassed look Fíli sends him.

“Sorry about this,” the blond apologizes, waving his free hand towards his bare chest. “Dwalin came to the training grounds and said Kíli was hurt so I didn’t really take much time cleaning up.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ori says with a smile, watching as Kíli begins to wiggle in the blond’s arms to be let down. Fíli obliges, placing the dwarfling onto his feet and watching with an amused grin as he trots over to Ori and grabs a hold of his trousers, leaning back to look up.

“Can we read later, ‘Ri?” Kíli asks as he rocks back and forth, the young scribe nodding and resting a hand on Kíli’s back when the boy leans in to hug his legs. Pulling back, Kíli shuffles over to Fíli, reaching his arms up with grabbing motions. The blond heir complies, pulling Kíli up into his arms and sharing a smile with Ori when the tiny brunet lays his head down on the broad chest.

“How about we go and find some proper clothes, okay, Kíli?” Fíli asks, the brunet nodding against his chest and waving to Ori once more.

“Bye-bye, ‘Ri.” Kíli yawns, Fíli smirking and thanking Ori before ducking out of the library and towards his bedroom. Kíli cuddles closer to the blond, his thumb coming up to pop into his mouth as he rests against his brother.

“Fee’s really warm,” Kíli mumbles, his free hand reaching up to grab at the blond’s damp hair. Fíli cradles him in one arm when they reach his room, pushing the door open and lighting a few candles around the room. He carries Kíli to his bed, setting the boy on the fluffy blankets before rummaging through his drawers for a decent shirt. Kíli glances down at his own shirt, frowning at the droplets of blood that stain the blue fabric before glancing back up at Fíli.

Kíli watches his brother move about the room, his eyes looking around the spacious room and locking on the silver hair clip on Fíli’s bedside table. Crawling up the bed and reaching over, Kíli snags the small piece of silver, his pudgy fingers tracing the designs engraved in the smooth metal.

Fíli watches him from across the room, tying the laces of his tunic with practiced ease. He moves over to the bed, sitting beside his younger brother and noticing how Kíli tries to replace the metal back on the table. Fíli hauls the boy into his lap, Kíli’s small hand clutching the metal tightly so he won’t drop it.

“What’d you find, Kee?” Fíli asks with a knowing smile, Kíli leaning against his chest and uncurling his fingers to show Fíli the metal clip. Fíli hums at the sight of it, remembering the year Kíli had given it to him for his name-day. The brunet had been so excited to give it to him, the first thing he’d successfully crafted in the forge. It had been the best gift Fíli had gotten, the blond crafting a similar one for Kíli on his own name-day.

“Do you like it, Kíli?” Fíli askes, his hands moving up to braid his drying hair into his usual style. Kíli nods against him, looking up and watching his brother finish off his braids with a few beads from the table. Kíli’s dark eyes shift to the ratty hair resting against his own shoulders, fingers running over the metal clip in a soothing motion.

Fíli lifts the dwarrow into his arms and carries him across the room, plopping Kíli onto the top of the dresser and unlacing the small strings on his dirty tunic. “Hold onto it tightly now,” Fíli tells his brother as he lifts the tunic up and over Kíli’s head, the brunet keeping a tight hold on the hair clip, as requested. Tossing the tunic into a basket on the floor, Fíli grabs one of his smaller sleeping shirts and wrangles a squirming Kíli into it.

Fíli holds his hand out to the boy once they’re done, Kíli reluctantly handing over the hair clasp and leaning into Fíli’s chest. The blond smiles down at him, bringing his hands up and gathering Kíli’s hair away from his face and securing it at the back of his head with the silver clip.

“There you go, little goblin.” Fíli chuckles, Kíli leaning away with wide eyes as his hands reach back to feel the metal holding his hair in place. He gives his older brother a brilliant smile before launching himself forward, wrapping his short arms around the blond as best he can.

“Love you, Fee,” Kíli giggles into his chest, rubbing his face along the soft tunic much like a cat would. Fíli grins down at the boy, wrapping his arms around Kíli and shifting to stand.

“I love you too, Kíli.” Fíli shifts the boy to his hip, moving out of the bedroom and down the hall, Kíli laying his head on his brother’s broad shoulder. Fíli leads them down the halls towards the front door, slipping out and grinning when Kíli perks up in his hold.

Fíli heads out toward the small river running through the woods, Kíli bouncing excitedly in his arms. When they step through the trees, Kíli’s eyes light up at the familiar sight of Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin, and their uncle at the riverside. Bofur greets them with a wave of his pipe, setting his fishing pole aside when Fíli sets his brother down, the brunet taking off and crashing into Bofur’s outstretched arms with a squeal.

“There ya are, lad! We were wondering when you’d show up!” Bofur laughs, squeezing Kíli in a hug before leaning back to pick up his fishing pole. Kíli prances happily over to their uncle, moving between him and Dwalin as he leans over the river curiously. Dwalin’s hand shoots out to grab the back of the boy’s tunic before he can topple over into the water.

“Kíli, be careful,” Thorin says with a chuckle, Kíli leaning back and latching onto the larger brunet’s pant leg. Fíli takes a seat on the grass next to Bofur, leaning forward and catching Kíli’s gaze before rocking back to hide from the boy. Kíli giggles, moving to hide behind Dwalin’s leg as he peeks out at Fíli.

“What are you two up to?” Thorin asks with amusement, both Fíli and Kíli rocking back to hide from each other. Thorin asks Fíli a question about some kind of tree on the other side of the river, the blond’s attention shifting and allowing an opening for Kíli to slip around Dwalin and crouch on the other side of Bofur.

Fíli answers Thorin’s question, and when he gazes at Dwalin’s legs his brows furrow when he doesn’t spot Kíli. Dwalin’s line bobs suddenly, Fíli’s attention once again shifting out towards the river as Kíli silently creeps behind his brother. At Thorin’s nod, Kíli jumps on his brother’s back with a war cry, looping his arms around Fíli’s neck and pressing his weight forward. Fíli gives a surprised shout, doubling over at the weight on his back and reaching around to secure his little brother.

Bifur and Bofur erupt with boisterous laughter, Dwalin forgetting about the fish on his line and chuckling at how easily the blond prince can be taken by surprise by a four year-old.

“Well done, Kíli,” Thorin gives the boy a proud nod, the tiny brunet’s smile threatening to take over his entire face. Fíli reaches back, shifting Kíli into his lap and tickling his stomach with swift fingers.

“You _are_ a little goblin! How did you manage to sneak up on me like that, Kee?” Fíli laughs, squeezing Kíli and rocking back to lie flat on the grass, his gaze shifting to a still laughing Bofur. The toymaker wipes at the tears in his eyes, Fíli’s own eyes rolling with a good-natured smile.

“I’m not a goblin, Fee!” Kíli giggles, sitting astride Fíli’s chest in victory, Dwalin snorting at the sight. Bofur’s fishing pole dips, Kíli trying to scramble off his brother quickly, catching him in the stomach with a booted foot.

“Oof!” Fíli wheezes, Kíli shouting a halfhearted apology as he stands next to Bofur anxiously, rocking onto the balls of his feet as he waits for the joyous man to reel the fish in. When Bofur pulls the wriggling fish up, Kíli squeals happily and crouches down next to it on the grass. As Bofur moves to remove the fish, both Bifur and Thorin’s poles dip in the telltale sigh of something on the other end.

“Looks like you’re a good luck charm, Kíli,” Fíli smirks, his brother’s words causing Kíli to smile anew. Tumbling back over to Fíli, the brunet dwarrow plops down in his brother’s lap and watches the others reel in fish after fish. Their conversations lull Kíli into a light sleep, leaning heavily against his brother’s chest and curling his legs up into a ball. Fíli wraps an arm around his brother, happy to sit under the sun and talk of lighter things with the others.

  

* * *

 

As the sun begins its decent, the dwarrow pack up their things and begin to head back, the four adults laden with strings of fish while Fíli cradles his brother against his chest. Bofur and Bifur gather the fish and head towards the kitchen to find Bombur, Dwalin excusing himself to go find his brother. Thorin motions for Fíli to follow him, the blond nodding to Dori as he passes them headed for the front doors.

“Where are we going, Uncle?” Fíli asks quietly, the brunet remaining silent as he leads Fíli to his study. He motions Fíli to the chair, the blond trying to sit down carefully, though Kíli just curls into his embrace and sleeps on.

“I fear for your brother,” Thorin says after a long while, Fíli glancing down automatically to look at the sleeping brunet. “He hasn't shown any signs of improvement, and if Gandalf’s colleague doesn’t know what’d happened…”

“But you said Kíli will just have to grow up again,” Fíli fills in the pause, his brow furrowing as he turns back to his uncle. Thorin’s eyes flash with sorrow, though the emotion is quickly replaced with a reproachful look.

“He will grow up again, but with your mother in Ered Luin.”

“I don’t understand,” Fíli says quietly, shifting Kíli on his lap and bringing a hand up to rub against his back.

“Kíli will be sent to your mother while you remain here, continuing on with your training and lessons.” Thorin says quietly, watching Fíli’s face morph from confused to angry in a split second.

“That’s ridiculous, Uncle! You can’t send Kíli away, not without me.” Fíli says lowly, his arms coming up to wrap around Kíli in an unconscious movement to keep him close. “I wouldn’t—”

“You would not have a choice, Fíli. As my heir you are expected to complete your training and lessons without fail, and with your brother in this state…it’s not the same as before. We cannot keep him here, this is no place for a child.”

Fíli knows his uncle’s words hold truth, though his anger at the thought of sending Kíli away blinds him to it. Fíli’s form shakes with repressed emotions, Kíli shifting in his lap and opening sleepy eyes. One look at the dark look on Fíli’s face has Kíli’s eyes welling up with tears, his little hands coming up to rub into his eyes.

Fíli looks down at his brother when he hears the first few quiet sobs, pushing the chair back and gathering Kíli up into his arms when he stands. “Don’t cry, Kíli,” Fíli hushes, moving about the room slowly towards the door. Thorin watches his heirs with a defeated look, Fíli turning to face him before he leaves the room.

“I won’t leave him like this, Uncle. I can’t.”

Fíli sweeps out of the room, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Kíli’s back as they head down the hall. Luckily, Kíli has stopped crying, his breathing hitching every so often as he buries his face into his brother’s shoulder.

“How about we go check on dinner? I bet Bombur has the fish cooking nicely,” Fíli says distractedly, his thoughts consumed by the idea of sending Kíli away to their mother. Kíli nods against his shoulder, sniffing loudly and bringing a hand up to wrap securely around one of Fíli’s braids.

  

* * *

 

Dinner is a quiet affair, Fíli sitting a few seats down from his uncle and trying to focus on the old stories Bofur is telling Kíli. The small brunet shovels the grilled fish into his mouth happily, reaching up every so often to feed a piece to his brother. Fíli doesn't really have an appetite, but he can’t bring himself to deny Kíli’s eager face.

Settled comfortably against Fíli’s chest, Kíli notices his brother’s far away look and brings a hand up to cup his cheek. Fíli startles at the touch, focusing down at Kíli’s frowning face and bringing a hand up to brush away the flyaway hairs framing his face.

“What is it, Kíli?”

“Why are you sad, Fee?” Kíli whispers quietly, as though he doesn't want to alert the others to Fíli’s melancholy mood. The blond gives his brother a halfhearted smile, shaking his head and bringing an arm up to wrap around Kíli’s wait snugly.

“I’m not sad, Kíli. I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“Mama says we’re not supposed to lie,” Kíli tells him sternly, his childish glare faltering when Fíli lets out a low chuckle.

“Alright, you win. Are you finished eating?” Fíli asks tiredly, pushing his chair back at Kíli’s nod and setting the boy on his feet. The blond stands, ignoring Thorin’s gaze and saying farewell before ushering Kíli towards the door. The brunet grabs his hand as they walk out, swinging it happy between them as they head towards the bedrooms.

“Is it my fault you’re sad?” Kíli asks absently as they make their way down the hall, Fíli stopping suddenly and kneeling down in front of his brother. Taking the brunet’s smaller hands in his own, Fíli looks into Kíli’s eyes and answers honestly.

“Kíli, I want you to listen to me, okay? You haven’t done anything to make me sad. It’s actually quite the opposite. I had a disagreement with Uncle, and it has had me thinking of things I want no part of. Nothing is your fault, okay?”

Kíli stares at his brother for a few moments as he thinks on Fíli’s explanation, the blond hoping Kíli will drop the subject and move on. He’s forgotten how perceptive his brother is, and clearly this skill isn’t confined to his older form.

After what feels like an eternity to the blond heir, Kíli nods his head in acceptance, reaching out to take Fíli’s hand once more. “Okay, Fee, I don't like to fight with Uncle either.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Fíli gives his brother a nod and grateful smile, pulling Kíli around by the hand and helping the smiling child onto his back. Kíli’s little arms and legs wrap around his brother, Fíli securing a hold on his legs before resuming their trek to the blond’s bedroom.

“I think we’ll skip a bath tonight,” Fíli muses, Kíli letting out a happy shout and tightening his hold on Fíli’s neck. Turning down the last hallway, they make a side stop at the bathroom before Fíli ducks into his own room and dumps Kíli onto the bed. Laughing, the young dwarrow rolls onto his stomach and stretches out onto the blankets.

Fíli rummages around for a pair of sleeping shirts, throwing one to Kíli and stripping down to pull his on. When he walks over to the bed, Kíli’s got his tunic off and is trying to kick his leggings off. Flailing his legs wildly, Kíli laughs when his older brother tickles his feet, pulling the constricting fabric off. Grabbing the clean nightshirt, Kíli tosses it to the floor and snuggles down into the blankets in only his underclothes. Reaching over with a laugh, Fíli plucks the hair clip from Kíli’s hair and places it on the bedside table.

“Thanks, Fee,” Kíli yawns, watching Fíli blow out all the candles but the one at their bedside before coming over and slipping into bed. Kíli crawls over the blankets and snuggles into his brother’s side, Fíli lying on his back and drawing Kíli to rest on his chest.

“Night, Fee.”

They lay in a comfortable silence, Kíli’s eyes drifting shut as Fíli’s heartbeat echoes steadily in his ear. The blond brings a hand up to card through Kíli’s hair, humming an old lullaby their mother used to sing. Fíli leans down to kiss his brother’s head, his own eyes drifting shut as he follows his brother into sleep.

* * *

 


End file.
